Modern wood-type golf club heads are now almost exclusively made of metal rather than the persimmon wood that gave the clubs their name. These club heads are generally constructed as a hollow metal shell with a relatively thick face to withstand the ball impact and a relatively thick sole to withstand grazing impact with the ground as well as lowering the center of gravity of the club head. The remainder of the club head is manufactured as thin as possible so as to allow the maximum amount of material to be dedicated to the face and sole portions. Although the crown and skirt of a modern club head are quite thin, they still must be sufficiently rigid in the direction of the maximum stress in order to provide support for the face of the club head.
Considering the above, further developments with respect to thinning golf club features while still providing sufficient structural support will enhance the performance of golf clubs.